Generator Gawl Afterlife
by kennylove
Summary: This is my first FanFic I hope you will enjoy. I hope to create more stories about Generator Gawl soon.


**GENERATOR GAWL:**

**AFTERLIFE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SEPARATE WAYS:**

**INTRODUCTION: THE YEAR IS 2011 FIVE YEARS AFTER THE TIME JUMP**

**When has it been? FiveYears? FiveYears seems so long ago, but a lot has changed since then. We all graduated from OJU ACADEMY even Gawl thank goodness, we still continue to live with Masami and her mother for awhile until we went to college (even Gawl). Masami got accepted into Culinary School and graduated with top honors. Now she is going to work with one of the top chefs in the world. Mr Tokoma. It was always her dream to be a world famous chef. Kouji started working right after he graduated from OJU ACADEMY in the Biology Dept. Where Prof. Saito worked. I don't know why he would ever want to work there but we don't talk much about what happened. Only that we look forward to what the future holds. I'm worried about Gawl though, it's been FiveYears and I wonder if he will ever get his life together since he can't generate anymore. I haven't spoken to him in a while though because I been so busy. I wonder what they'll think when I tell them I'm leaving OJU CITY for TOKYO. Will Kouji be angry with me? I hope not but I must do this on my own. But I need to see Gawl and Masami First. I hope they finally get together and stop playing games.**

**At Tokoma's Famous Restaurant in Downtown OJU is the normal dinner hour. Everyone in the restaurant is busy doing any normal activity. Customers are busy talking to each other how their day went, or doing business to close a deal or a night on the town while waiters are they're taking their orders. Mr Tokoma, one of the most famous chefs if not the most demanding is always looking, for perfection or any mistake that he is ready to yell at any of his unsuspecting employees. But in the kitchen he is hardest on one red-haired young woman. Fresh out of Culinary School that she only wishes she was still there. But she is determined, this is the profession she chose, that one day would make her famous. As she prepares an order the waiter has given her, her cellphone rings, Why now? She wonders? She picks up and answers.**

"**Gawl? Gawl is that you? You Jerk! Why are you calling at this hour! You know it's the dinner rush! **

**As she tries to answer her on again, off again boyfriend the noise in the kitchen becomes more hectic that she is forced to yell into the receiver. In her mind the pressure to perform becomes more intense.**

"**It's only been two weeks and already Mr. Tokama is not pleased with me, get it together girl!"**

**As she speaks louder into the cellphone there are very impatient waiters waiting for there orders to be delivered. She ignores them while listening.**

"**What Gawl! I can't hear you because it's so loud in the kitchen!"**

**One waiter loses it. "HEY RED! WHERE'S MY ORDER!"**

**Masami yells back. "IN A MINUTE!"**

**After the pleasantries she goes back to her cellphone waiting to hear the next disappointment that she has heard all her life. She doesn't know why but she hopes this is the day she can finally hear those words she has been waiting for.**

"**Gawl! You want to meet you where? At SHINJO PARK? When? At eleven o'clock? I may have to**

**work late. You'll wait for me? Okay I'll see you later bye!"**

**As she hangs up her mind wanders, wondering what he has to say this time but she can't help it. She loved him the first time they met when Gawl showed up at her house. She loved him even when he mutated into a monster not knowing who he was. She loved him when he couldn't wake up and she was yelling at him to wake up. She starts to smile that she can't wait to see him again. But reality sets in and she smells something burning and a voice she already knows too well.**

"**MISS MASAMI!" Mr. Tokoma is standing behind her ready to give another tongue-lashing.**

"**OH CRAP!" I'm gonna really get my A chewed out now! Masami wonders, Gawl, I swear if he screws this up for me I'll…**

"**MISS MASAMI!" COME HERE NOW!"**

"**Yes Sir!" Masami yells, as she walks slowly to receive another scolding.**

**SHINJO PARK: 11:00PM A young man is standing next to a water fountain he remembers not so long ago. It was when he was serisouly injured in a fight with a spider generator. He won as usual but every time the pain would get worse and longer to heal. He remembers talking to an old friend that set him straight with a certain girl he was constantly fighting with. Before he continues to reminisce he looks at his watch: 11:30pm late as usual. **

"**DAMMIT!" Gawl wonders. Masami's late again! I don't know why I put up with her! FiveYears we been on and off and I know Ryo, Koji, and her mother wonder if it will ever happen between us. Maybe Masami still hasn't gotten over Natsume's death, I wish she moved on or at least talk about it. I don't know, she still keeps things bottled up inside." ("Idiot! You don't tell her anything about yourself so what do you know!") Gawl had to remind himself because he wasn't completely honest with Masami when he was a generator. He looks at his watch again: 11:45pm. Still waiting, he sits down and begins to think about his days as a generator. He misses the freedom and control of changing into something that no one could beat. He prided himself that he could do what no other generator has done or since, to mutate and destroy everything in it's path becoming almost invincible. But those days are gone, he is just another human trying to live day to day and for Gawl it was the most difficult. With that he let out a loud yell.**

"**AAARRRGH!" Five Years! Since I last generated! Koji and Ryo told me you might suffer some type of withdrawal after that experience. Maybe I wasn't ready to commit until I figured things out for myself." He looks at his watch again: 11:55pm with that Gawl was getting more worried, than angry. He wanted to see her again but this time he began to hear his heart beat faster and a little bit of sweat running down face. "Oh where is she!" Gawl said to himself, "It's almost 12:00 o'clock!" as he said that he saw a figure far away. He couldn't tell at first but it became much clearer as it was running towards him. Then he realizes: Masami? He didn't know that Masami was more attractive when he last saw her. She didn't where that stupid Chignon she wore on her head as a teenager, her hair was longer and straighter and her figure was more eye-catching that any man would have been happy to be her boyfriend. But Gawl knew why she wouldn't look at another man, why she was running to him. With that Gawl came to his senses "Okay champ this is it! I hope it's not too late."**

**Masami finally arrives, a little tired from running, but she had to come. Even if it were the end of the world it would not stop her from seeing Gawl. When she caught her breath she noticed a change, Gawl was a little taller, he got rid of the spiky hair when he was a kid and he grew a beard, not much but to make him look more masculine. Masami blushed a little because she liked what she saw. But forgot it quickly so Gawl wouldn't notice. "Hi Gawl, I got here as fast as I could. I'm sorry I'm late**

**But Mr. Tokoma is really upset with me. I don't know what he want's from me. You caught me at a bad time Gawl, I wished you told me tomorrow since it's the weekend."**

"**Um, Well Masami." As Gawl was trying to find the right words, "I couldn't wait because I have to tell you something that's important. We are best friends, I just needed to see you."**

"**Friends?" Masami, not being a patient person assumed the worst. "What is it Gawl? It's been Five Years and I thought we move on, that we are more than friends, Ryo, Kouji, and Mom are doing that but I feel you haven't!" As Gawl was trying to explain, Masami would hear none of it, she continued.**

"**You been trying to find your "space" and you said to me that you needed time. Well Five Years is a long time and I can't wait for you Gawl. I think there's nothing more between us goodbye!" As Masami turned around to walk away, she felt her arm being stopped; she quickly turned around to see Gawl holding her, like his life depended upon it. "Let Me go!" Masami snapped.**

"**Masami please hear me out!" as Gawl was holding her arm. "After all that's happened can't we be honest with other? Can you just listen to me just once and not assume that your life is a disappointment? Just hear me out!"**

**Masami, realizing that Gawl was not going to let her go came to her senses. What excuse does he have for me this time? She wondered, but she saw a change in him. Whenever anyone asks Gawl about anything personal he would just brush it off and pretend the whole thing never happened. But this time, he wanted someone to listen; He wanted to be heard.**

"**Okay Gawl," Masami answered, they both walked to the park bench and she sat down while he was still standing. "But it's really getting late and I'm not looking forward to getting yelled at by mom or Mr. Tokoma and I don't know which one's worse."**

**With that Gawl took a deep breath and turned around, he wasn't good at face to face but he knew it was the most important day in his life. Then he spoke. "Masami, I don't know how to say this but these past Five Years have been tough, especially for me. All I ever done was become an experiment, a person that was made to do what I was told, no questions asked. When I generated, I had complete control, I was free regardless of the consequences, but then when I created this world "our utopia", **

**I felt an emptiness, which something needed to be filled. I lost control of what I had. And as time went on I felt alone, sad and hopeless. But then." He paused for moment. **

"**Then What Gawl?" Masami began to listen more closely.**

"**I saw you." Gawl answered. "You was there, you was always there, no matter how many times I tried to push you away you came back. Do you understand Masami? Do you understand how I am finally able to tell you how I feel?"**

**When Masami heard what Gawl was saying she stood up. She knew what she wanted to hear. It was something she always dreamed about but she tried not to believe it. But how could she? Her heart was beating faster that it ever been and her legs became weak like something just hit her underneath. Then she began to slowly say her words carefully. "Gawl, I can't believe what I just heard are you saying…"**

**Before she could say it, Gawl said those three words: "Yes Masami, I Love You."**

**He said it, after all those years of hating her he was finally able to admit that he could not live without her. He wanted her in his life, it was as the whole world was lifted from his shoulders and now Gawl can actually be himself. Not a generator or a savior just a man who has fallen in love with the only woman he ever wanted to be with. As Gawl began to turn around, he unexpectedly saw someone running towards him, actually he was blind sided and before he knew it two arms was squeezing him and he saw a full view of a lady's perky breasts with a loud yell.**

"**OH GAWL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Masami as she continued to hug Gawl almost smothering him that they didn't realize they were close to the hill and before they knew it, they both fell and rolled down the hill together. "AAAAAHHHHH!" They both yelled until they finally reached the bottom. When they finally stopped and after their hearts stopped beating, they both opened their eyes and found themselves in an uncompromising position. Gawl was on top and Masami was on the bottom. Before they could figure out what was happening, Gawl yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MASAMI!" ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!" With Gawl still recovering he looked at Masami, only she started to laugh and it confused Gawl. Then he started to laugh and it continued for a while. After the laughing subsided they both picked each other up and began to dust each other off. Then their eyes met. And it looked like they met for the first time even though they knew each other for a while and both felt like they were the only two people in the world, and they both knew it would be different from now on. **

"**I'm sorry Gawl" Masami answered. "But I wondered when you were going to say it, I waited so long for this to happen, can you forgive me?**

**Gawl thought for a while, but he decided to tease her by saying "Well I don't know all those years you called me a Jerk, a Idiot, a Moron and…"**

"**DON'T PUSH IT BUSTER!" Masami yelled, "YOU KNOW I SHOULD…"**

**Before she could get another word in she found her lips pressed against Gawl's. At first she was surprised but she knew that she wanted this. And as they continued to kiss she closed her eyes and but her arms around Gawl, while he did the same. It felt like it could last forever and it did until they both released from their embrace and Gawl had one more important thing to do.**

"**Masami"**

"**Yes Gawl."**

"**Will you be my wife?"**

"**Yes."**

**They both kissed again this time with more passion then ever before. Their kiss lasted longer than the first one because they knew they would be together forever. After their second kiss, Masami a little overwhelmed, watched as Gawl put a ring on her finger.**

"**I have to tell mom first, she won't believed what's happened." As Masami started to blush.**

"**Look didn't you say we would make our own "utopia?" Gawl holding Masami closer.**

"**Yeah but Five Years?" Masami started to laugh again.**

"**Stop Teasing!" "I'm being serious!" Gawl yelled.**

"**I know, I just wish that…" Before she could say her name she bowed her head and tears rolled down her face. How could she be so happy? When she is not here. As she continued to grieve Gawl took his hand under her chin so she could look at her future husband, knowing she is not alone anymore.**

"**Don't cry." As he wiped Masami's tears from her face. "Let's forget the past and build something for ourselves and our children." **

**Children? Masami wondered. It gave her an idea that she knew what she and Gawl never discussed until now. "I was thinking, I don't want to go home tonight let's make it official, let's go to your place." Gawl a little puzzled didn't know what Masami was talking about. "And do what?" He wondered. **

"**Remember when we were sixteen and you wanted eggs benedict?" Masami winked to give Gawl a little hint.**

"**Really? Are you cooking tonight?" Gawl was only thinking about his stomach. **

"**NO! DUMMY!" Masami yelled. "After we…" she takes Gawl by his ear and whispers what people do when they decide to spend the night together. Now Gawl who ears twitched when he felt something wrong began to twitch a little faster when Masami told him.**

"**Ooh!" Gawl said as he finally put two and two together, he still had a confused look on his face, and he asked another question.**

"**How do we do that?" He answered.**

**Masami, not waiting any longer, grabbed Gawl by the hand and decided it's best to show him. By then he would figure it out. "Come On Romeo!" As Masami took him to his home.**

**GENERATOR GAWL:**

**AFTERLIFE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Saturday Afternoon, a man walks down the streets of OJU CITY like he is walking there for the last time. He feels a sort of sadness that he is leaving an old friend, but like everything else things are not the way they use to be. He treated this city like it was his mother. The only mother he ever known but like the young birds it must leave the nest and fly away. That's what he feels he must do. To leave and find what he is looking for. And Tokyo in his mind is the best way. He feels that he is really starting over. For his friends they started over after the TIME JUMP. But for him it is now just the beginning. He's a little older now and his old profession died when he graduated. He remembers where he was most happy, at the classroom when everybody wanted to get out of school as quickly as possible. He would stay, longer than he should have and just talk to the teachers. Overtime he began to teach the classes himself when interning at the college he would later graduate from. There a prominent professor who was so impressed with his theories and teaching skills that he sent a recommendation to his university. And now Ryo the ex-scientist is now a professor. As he continues to walk down the street he thinks about his old friend, when last he saw him they went out together to have a drink and in the end he had to drag his friend home. And it would continue for a while until he finally had enough and told him to sober up. That was the last time he saw him. Now he wonders as he nears his house will he be mad at him because he told him the truth and possibly get his lights punched out at the same time? Maybe, but its time to bury old feelings and move on, As Ryo finally reaches the street where Gawl's apartment is located.**

**12:30pm the alarm sounds and a hand reaches the alarm clock and it takes a while to turn it off until the person in bed is finally annoyed that he hits it on the ground. "Stupid clock!" As Gawl finally wakes from his slumber he smells something, something good. "Is that eggs benedict?" he wondered. As he tries to get out of bed he sees a lot of clothing lying around. He looks for his pants but they are lying next to the door. Then Gawl sees not only his pants but also a dress on the floor and a bra and also female's underwear. Before he knew it he looked under the bedcovers. "Whoa!" Gawl gasped as he finally figured out what happened last night. But then he started to look for something, "Where's my shirt?" Before he could figured that out he saw someone in the kitchen. As he peeked he noticed the person wearing his shirt and bending over to get something from the cupboard that was making breakfast. "Masami." Gawl said to himself. As he continued looking, he was amazed that Musami could make something out of nothing. Gawl usually doesn't get much food for himself but that will change since he is now engaged. But Gawl wasn't thinking about his stomach which was growly constantly, He was beginning to think about something more as he continue to look at his bride to be.**

"**Man, does she have a body on her." Gawl thought. Where did that come from? Gawl wondered. Before he could get control of his hormones, Masami turned around, smiling at Gawl. Gawl could only smile back but his eyes started wandering when Masami was exposing more of herself as she was wearing Gawl's shirt mostly unbuttoned. Gawl could only lie back thinking what happened knowing that both of them barley slept through the night. Before Gawl could get out of bed and join Masami in the kitchen the doorbell rings. "Damn" why now? As Gawl got off the bed walked to the door and put his pants on. That person better have an excuse interrupting their moment. **

**As Ryo is outside Gawl's door he talked to himself "Well here I am, I hope he's here, I don't have much time left before I go to Tokyo. Here goes." Ryo closes his eyes assuming the worst.**

"**Yeah who is it?" **

"**Hey Gawl, it's me Ryo!" As the door opens Ryo awaits his fate.**

"**Ryo? Gawl looks at him a little confused but then that complexion becomes a grin as Gawl jumps on Ryo and hugs him like he's never left even though it's been too long since they last seen each other.**

"**Ryo! You son of a gun! Where you been?"**

**Ryo surprised that Gawl wasn't angry at him begin to feel a sense of relief but now he had to worry about another problem.**

"**Um, Nice to see you too, can you get off me before I start to past out?"**

**Gawl, realizing he was smothering his friend, lets go before Ryo's face was starting to turn red.**

"**Oh Sorry! Come on in!" **

**As they went in the apartment, Ryo looked around, He sees a lot has changed when he last saw it. It was a mess when Gawl** **didn't care about himself or anyone at that time. ** **But now, the apartment was much cleaner and more spacious. Ryo also looked at a lot of books Gawl had stacked behind the couch. What are those for? He wondered, Before he could ask Gawl about his transformation. Gawl spoke out to know what his friend has been up to.**

"**When has it been? It looks like you went off the face of the earth." As Gawl tried to remember the last time they met.**

"**Gawl I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you everything but I think it's time to let you know about something, you see..."**

"**Gawl! Where are you? Your food's getting cold!"**

**That voice? Ryo wondered, can that be...**

"**Masami? What's she doing here?"**

**Before Ryo could get his answer, Gawl started to panic a little, he wasn't good explaining himself so he tried his best to not let him know too much.**

"**Ryo well um, me and Masami we did..." Gawl started to sweat a little, "Well you know it's like..."**

**With that Gawl only let out a weak laugh. "He, he, he,."**

**Too late, Masami came out.**

"**Gawl! If you don't come eat, I'm going to kick your..." Before Masami begins to finish her sentence, she sees a familiar face but the face has changed a little because it is now wearing spectacles and his hair was a little more brownish. She wondered what Gawl and the stranger were both looking at?** **Then Masami looked at herself; she was still wearing Gawl's shirt unbuttoned and revealing more of herself than she wanted too. Masami turned bright red and covered whatever she could with her hands. Then she found out who the stranger was.**

"**Ryo, is that you?"**

"**Nice to see you too Masami." Ryo tried not to look, with a little laugh.**

"**AAHHH!" Masami yelled, " Let me put some clothes on! I'll be right back." As she ran to the other room to find something more appropriate.**

**With Masami occupied, Ryo turned to Gawl. While Gawl felt embarrassed, Ryo could only be happy for him.**

"**Gawl, you and Masami you finally..."**

**Gawl stopped him before he said anything else. "Ryo, that's how far we are going to go with this."**

"**Okay, okay Gawl," As Ryo dropped the subject but was a little more curious, "I'm just happy for you both, by the way was it good?"**

"**Are you kidding?" It was incredible!" As Gawl jumped on Ryo to explain his excitement, Ryo was surprised that Gawl was more open than he ever was and that was good for a change. "You wouldn't believe what me and Masami did! We..."**

**Before Gawl could tell the whole world, Masami came out. Wearing less relieving clothing but not pleased with Gawl because she overheard Gawl in the other room. **

"**OKAY GAWL!" "Before you turn this into a peepshow, can we catch-up with Ryo and see where's he's been?"**

**With that Gawl stopped himself, hopefully not getting into anymore trouble with his fiancée. "Um sure thing honeybun." As Gawl smiled at Masami with a little sweat dripping from his face.**

"**Ryo would you like something to eat?" As Masami was preparing the table.**

"**Sure Masami that would be fine." Ryo took a seat next to Gawl, Gawl with knife and fork in hand salivating.**

"**Well I'm making breakfast."**

"**In the afternoon? But it's past 12:30, isn't it a little late? By that time it's lunch and you would be…"**

"**Okay, Okay!" Masami snapped. "Do you want eggs or not!"**

"**Eggs will be fine! Sorry." Ryo said quickly not wanting to be on Masami's already bad side.**

**As everyone sat down and ate they began talking mostly about old times mostly about their time together at OJU ACADEMY. They wouldn't talk much about their experiences with the TIME JUMP and how it changed them. It would bring just bad memories that no one would like to talk about. As they finished Masami took the plates to put them in the kitchen. Gawl usually would ask for seconds or thirds but Masami didn't complain this time, she would always look at the ring on her finger that Gawl given her last night. Then she decided to tell Ryo, she couldn't keep it inside any longer.**

"**Thanks Masami, once again my complements to the chef." Ryo said happily.**

"**Thank you Ryo, it's nice to see you. It's been too long, as you might know me and Gawl are engaged." **

**Ryo, shocked by what he heard couldn't believe it. As long as he remembers they were always fighting now he finds them both together and taking the biggest step in their lives. He decided to not let his excitement get in the way.**

"**Engaged? You mean your getting married?"**

"**Yeah that's right" As Masami smiled and went to the kitchen and put the plates away. "It took Gawl Five Years but he totally surprised me I didn't think it would ever happen."**

"**Well you know Gawl, It takes him a lifetime." Ryo started to laugh.**

"**Hey!" Gawl yelled out while still chewing, "What's that's suppose to mean?"**

"**Well Gawl, it does take you awhile to think things over but it's that, well since I known you it takes you longer to see the big picture." Ryo tried to not hurt Gawl's feelings too much but he was still wondering about all those books Gawl has stacked up. So Ryo finally decided to ask. "By the way Gawl, you have a lot of books in your apartment what are they for?"**

"**Oh that, it's no big deal, I just passed the bar exam, I'm going to become a lawyer."**

**Ryo's mouth dropped open. **

**Before Gawl wondered what was wrong with Ryo they heard a crashing sound. Musami dropped all the plates she finished washing.**

"**WHAT!" Masami yelled. Before Gawl knew it, he was blind-sided again this time with hugs and kisses.**

"**I can't believe it! You a lawyer? Oh Gawl, I have to tell mom! We have to celebrate! We have so much to do! We have to do this and this and…"**

**As Masami was rambling on about her excitement Gawl was getting smothered again but he also was looking at Ryo smiling at the two lovebirds. Gawl finally had enough.**

"**Hey! Musami let go! Ryo's watching!"**

"**Don't mind me, As Ryo was smiling, Gawl you a lawyer I can't believe it. It looks like things are changing."**

"**Well Ryo, As Gawl was finally able to get Masami to let go. "You know you have to look at yourself and see what's important." At that moment he touched Masami's hand and looked at her. While Masami a little surprised, began to blush again. "By the way what about you? What's this all about you coming to see us all of the sudden?"**

**Ryo finally knew this would come so he sighed and finally said it.**

"**I'm leaving OJU CITY."**

**Gawl and Masami both look at each other. Both could not believe their ears. Were they hearing this right? Ryo leaving, there's something wrong with this picture, they were always together since they first met. But deep down they knew this day would come. But Gawl wanted to be sure this was not true. Not Ryo, his best friend who helped him out during his difficult time.**

"**Ryo, your joking right? What's going on?"**

"**I'm going to Tokyo, I just accepted a position to become a professor at Tokyo University, It's something that was too good to pass up."**

**But Gawl also wondered about another person who does not know yet. He knows they been together for a long time so he decided to find out.**

"**What about Kouji? I thought that you two were…"**

**Before Gawl spoke Ryo stood up, Gawl and Masami knew they saw a change in Ryo. He wasn't the same person who was always quiet and not sure of himself but they saw a different person. And he was not pleased with the question Gawl was asking.**

"**Gawl," As Ryo clenched both his fists, "You can't be serious? All this time you known us it was never like that."**

"**I'm sorry Ryo." Gawl said quietly.**

"**Look, I wanted to tell you and Masami first because I knew you understand and support my decision. With Kouji, I don't think it would turn out as well that it might do more harm than good."As Ryo sat down again knowing that was put to rest.**

"**Ryo, you been there for me and I'll support you. Don't assume that Kouji will not support you as well." As Gawl and Masami both shook their heads giving Ryo their full support.**

"**I don't know Gawl," As Ryo bowed his head down, "You know Kouji has been working at the Biology Dept. at OHJU since we graduated. We both asked why but he just never was straight with us and I'm not going to go through that. That's why I'm leaving, I'm giving up being a scientist long ago and decided to teach. There's nothing for me here."**

**That was it. There was nothing more to be said. Gawl looked at Masami but she knew this was goodbye but not the end of their friendship, even though Ryo would be far away. It was not the end. With that Gawl knew what he had to say.**

"**Well then I guess this is goodbye?"**

"**Not yet, I still have to talk to Koji." Ryo answered.**

"**When will you be leaving?" Said Masami.**

"**Next Month. But guys this is not the end of the world, even though we won't be together that doesn't mean we can still talk to each other. What I'm doing is for myself that I can make it on my own. Just look at you two, you were always at each other throats and now your getting married. The first time you guys met I knew you were made for each other."**

**With that Gawl, Ryo and Masami both stood up. Gawl extended his hand and shook Ryo's hand they both knew they weren't kids anymore that things were changing.**

"**Thanks Ryo you know you were always like a brother to me."**

"**Yeah Gawl, I know, I have to go now, I going to OJU ACADEMY to see Kouji."**

**As Ryo was about to leave, Masami stopped him and hugs him. He felt strange but begins to find out the meaning of friendship.**

"**Ryo I'm glad your doing this for yourself, I hope you come to the wedding." As Masami let's Ryo go and stands next to Gawl.**

"**I wouldn't miss that for anything, were friends how could I not come?" Ryo walks next to the door and opens it.**

"**Okay Ryo I'see you later then." Gawl waves his hand to say goodbye.**

"**Goodbye Gawl. I'll see you." Ryo leaves and the door closes.**

**With that only Masami and Gawl were by themselves they were glad for Ryo that he was moving on and not looking back, But then Masami forget something.**

"**OH NO!" I have to call mom she must be worried sick about me!"**

**Gawl not worried about Masami's mother can only sighed and comfort Masami, which will be a headache, but he has to live with it. "Masami, can you call your mom later she doesn't have to know now."**

**Masami not amused turned to Gawl. "Gawl you don't know my mother, she always overprotective."**

"**Yeah, well you got me to protect you." Gawl said proudly.**

**With that Masami put her arms around Gawl knowing that she was safe. "Flattery will get you everywhere mister."**

**Now that Ryo has left, they were alone and Gawl's hormones began to kick in again. With that he smiled at Masami but she looked at him strangely. What's he thinking? She wondered. But he knew what he wanted to do. "By the way were near the bedroom so let's start the honeymoon already!" He picked up Masami and ran right to the bed.**

"**Gawl!" Masami yelled but she didn't expect this from Gawl but they both laughed and started kissing and then they both started to take each other's clothes off. They both guess Masami's mother can wait another day. **

**GENERATOR GAWL:**

**AFTERLIFE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**OJU ACADEMY: When Ryo arrived, he was amazed that the Academy was larger when he was last there. There were dormitories for the students, a theater and other expansions around the campus. But when he looked around there was a lot of security around certain areas that were off limits. What where those for? Ryo thought to himself. He walked to the Biology Dept. where Kouji has been since he graduated, he had to go through certain levels to gain clearance but was able to move through without any problems. He wondered if he would ever return. He noticed that some students were walking to their doromortories. The uniforms were dark blues and the girl's skirts were longer. Ryo was glad they got rid of those white uniforms because they were hard to keep clean anyway. He finally arrived to the experimentation lab. "Well here I am, Kouji I guess you have to meet me like it or not." With that Ryo walked inside.**

**Inside the experimentation lab. A man is standing behind a glass window preparing for his next experiement. He feels he is close to what he looking for, but wasn't confident when he started. But now he is closer in finding the breakthrough if only others would support his theories. The door opens and a young blonde woman walks in and stands next to him. They are ready.**

"**Alright, here we go with experiment 15972." Kouji pushes the buttons to start the experiment. "Okay countdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, GO!" The experiment begins as gas comes out and begins its affects on the test subjects. As they look the young women speaks.**

"**Everything is normal so far Kouji, increasing output to 50."**

**So far, so good but Kouji is never satisfied with normal.**

"**Levels are stable, can we increase output?"**

"**We can but you know we been down this road before."**

"**Well Rome wasn't built in a day, can we maximize output?"**

**She looks at the readings and she is confident that she can tell her superior.**

"**It's risky, but it can be done."**

"**Okay it's a go."**

**With that the levels increase and the subjects begin to react to the gas to Kouji's liking. He looks at the readings and gives his assistant the go ahead.**

"**Maximizing levels to 60, 70, 80, all levels normal so far."**

**The subjects begin to enlarge and develop. Soon they begin to mutate and create itself. This is what Kouji has waited for. **

"**Come on we been so close before."**

**The assistant continues to look at the levels and the readings. We never have gone this far. She thought. With that she continues.**

"**90, 100 full maximum capacity so far all levels normal."**

"**Just a little more and we could get it this time." As Kouji continues to look at the subjects develop and grow faster than the other experiments they have done.**

"**Still stable, wait a minute, cells beginning to destabilize and break apart." The assistant panics a little but is unnerved of the danger.**

"**Can they hold long enough so we can acquire enough data?" Kouji asks.**

"**I don't know Kouji, they're breaking apart too fast."**

**Kouji, always calm in these situations, takes control. The assistant looks at him knowing that he is aware of the problem and with that gains his confidence.**

"**Try to hold them together as long as you can the reading so far are impressive."**

**She begins to use the back-up systems.**

"**Okay using back-up systems to hold, okay using power now!"**

**With that the subjects begin to react to the increased levels and begin to hold but for how long?**

"**Good Seiko, there holding long enough, this is the most advanced we have gone so far."**

**With that Kouji begins to extract the data. He has enough for his findings for more experiments and to satisfy those who approve the project or oppose it.**

"**Holding, holding, Kouji there beginning to break apart and explode!"**

"**Alright, end program we have enough data for research."**

"**Ending experiment 15972 now!"**

**With that the experiment ends. Kouji goes through the papers that were transmitted from the machines. He likes what he sees so far and notifies his assistant.**

"**Okay, let's see the readings show that the cells accelerated at a faster rate than the last experiment but the problem continues to be stabilization."**

"**Well professor seems we know that the cells can accelerate but so far we haven't been able to find an answer for it to be stable long enough for further research."**

**They both agreed what the results will mean.**

"**Seiko, we have to do more experiments, so far every time the readings became more accurate than we ever thought possible. We can show this to the board."**

**Kouji is confident that the project will continue but his assistant comes near him to advise him of the difficulties ahead.**

"**Kouji, do you think the board will accept your findings? They been patient so far and want results."**

"**I'll handle the board, so far they agreed with everything I asked for."**

"**Well I hope your right." She comes closer to the young scientist and makes an interesting proposition. "Dinner tonight?"**

"**Maybe, there's a lot of work to done." Kouji responds.**

"**I think I can change your mind professor." **

"**Oh really." With that they both embrace and kiss. Kouji seems comfortable with this but he knows it could endanger his work. But he forgets for now as he holds Seiko tighter to feel the warmth of her lips touching his. Then the door opens.**

"**Kouji?"**

**They both turn around, Ryo is standing there watching as they both look at him startled but not surprised by their unsuspecting guest.**

"**Ryo? Well this is a surprise."**

"**Nice to see you too Kouji." Ryo responds.**

**As the two stand watching who is making the next move, Seiko Umi decides to break the silence.**

"**Um Kouji, am I interrupting something?"**

"**No Seiko this is Ryo, an old friend I have not seen in a long while."**

**After Kouji's response Seiko still feels an air of tension between the two, she decides not to ask Kouji about their history, but for now walks over to Ryo and extends her hand to him.**

"**Oh well, then it wouldn't hurt to introduce myself, I'm Professor Seiko Umi and you are?"**

"**I'm Ryo me and Kouji go back like an eternity."**

"**Well Kouji did talk about you and his other friend what was his name again?"**

"**His name is Gawl." Ryo says quietly.**

"**Oh Right!" Seiko still feels the tension so she decides these two need to settle their differences alone.**

"**It looks like you both need to catch up on some things I'll be leaving so Ryo I hope we meet at a better time." She walks away from the two to the door.**

"**Yes, another time." As Ryo looks on.**

**Before she leaves she has not forgotten about her proposition.**

"**Kouji I'm still holding you on that dinner date."**

"**I'll keep that in mind." Kouji says as Seiko leaves.**

**Now that his assistant has left Kouji can concentrate on his friend, they have not spoken to each other since Kouji went to work for the Biology Dept five years ago. But both know this could be the last time they have an opportunity to speak to each other again.**

"**So Ryo, it's been a long time. When since graduation?"**

"**Yeah, Kouji five years exactly."**

**Kouji turns off the machine to end the experiment. Ryo looks on but tries not to suspect what he has been doing all this time. **

"**Well looks like you're doing well, by the way how's Gawl?"**

**Ryo is not only too happy to answer. "Gawl is doing great, he and Masami are engaged."**

**When Kouji hears this a smile comes from his face, its been a long time since he smiled. He is glad for both his friends.**

"**Well finally those two are together I was wondering when it was going to happen."**

**Ryo walks a little closer but keeps a distance he knows it will only be short.**

"**I see you are doing well yourself, who's the woman?"**

"**Professor Seiko Umi we met four years ago, were doing a project on..."**

**Before he could finish, Ryo knows the answer.**

"**The Include Cells?"**

"**Yes."**

**With that they both look at each other. They both know what would happen if they are discovered. For Ryo it would bring back the past that he thought was buried. For Kouji it is a new "utopia" that Gawl created and an opportunity for a new beginning.**

"**Kouji, I thought that those experiments were over with, you know what will happen if they are discovered." **

"**Ryo, this is a different time a new "utopia". When Prof. Saito tried to make it in her image Gawl destroyed it. Now anyone can decide their future so we don't know what will happen."**

**With that he knew this was the end. Ryo could not support Kouji's ambition. He didn't even have to say anything, the look on Kouji's face could explain it all. No matter what the costs he was determined. Ryo decided this was the best time to tell him.**

"**Well Kouji, I guess you should know that I'm leaving OJU City for Tokyo."**

**Kouji tried not to be stunned by this but he was, As usual his calm demeanor takes over.**

"**I see." Kouji walks to his chair and sits down. "I thought that you would be interested in joining the project but I guess I underestimated you."**

"**Well like you said, we can decide our own future." Ryo answers knowing that his confidence is now equal to Kouji's.**

"**You're right, when will you be leaving?"**

"**Soon, I still have some things to do."**

**With that their conversation is coming to an end knowing both are going their separate ways it was a long time coming but both knew it ended five years ago.**

"**Well Ryo, I hope you find what you are looking for." Kouji swings his chair to continue his work knowing he is done.**

"**You too Kouji, goodbye." Ryo turns around and walks to the door.**

**Before Ryo finally steps out the door and begins his new life, Kouji asks him one more question before he forgets. He continues not to face Ryo.**

"**By the way Ryo what position you taken?"**

"**Teacher." Ryo says with a smile. "I like to teach, maybe I can help people learn from past mistakes." He walks away and the door closes.**

**Now all alone, Kouji is by himself he sits back and thinks of how the conversation went. But then he feels something that he never allows to interfere with his work. Then out of nowhere he stands up and slams the console. He knows now that he is on his own.**

**  
**

**  
**

**GENERATOR GAWL:**

**AFTERLIFE**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Three weeks have passed and Gawl and Masami are now living together. Masami's Mother **

**Keiko was not pleased she was the last to know about the engagement but otherwise is finally happy they are getting married. When both were at the house were they use to live as teenagers Keiko asks an uncomfortable question. "Have you done IT yet?" Masami and Gawl were both shocked at what they heard and both yelled out "NO!" Trying to throw her off. But as usual mothers knows best and she couldn't wait to find out when she will be a grandmother. With that behind them Gawl and Masami are preparing for their engagement reception. Masami has improved her culinary skills to the point Mr. Tokoma is taking notice. He admits that his apprentice is one of the best he has ever seen but for him he is never satisfied. Which is why he allowed Masami the opportunity to host her engagement party. After another long night they did not get much sleep because of their intimacy, they finally dress for their reception.**

"**Gawl! Masami yelled as she was trying frantically to put on her dress. Hurry up what's taking you? We're going to be late! I don't want to be late for our own party and I don't want my boss to be mad since I'm hosting the reception!"**

"**Okay!" Gawl yelled from the bathroom as he tried to do two things at the same time, one putting your pants on without putting one leg in front of the other and two tying a tie which Gawl continually has been frustrated to do correctly.**

"**Jeez! How can you tie a freaking tie? I'm a lawyer and we wear ties all day! Why is it I can't tie one?"**

"**That's because I tie them for you let me help!" Masami already dressed and ready to go comes over to help her helpless beau. As she ties his tie Gawl started to look at Masami very differently, Since they been together he noticed that she is getting more confident and more stunning when he sees her. In his mind it's like the first time he's seen her and fell in love at first sight. As she moves closer to correct his tie he smells her perfume. Making him wonder in his mind "Everytime I look at Masami she gets more beautiful – she's not that bossy teenager when we first met. She's mature and has confidence in herself. I'd didn't realize it until now."**

**Before Gawl's hormones take over and rush Masami to the bedroom, She breaks his trance, "Okay Gawl done, now let's get going. I don't want too…" Before she knows it Gawl pulls her to him and he kisses her. Masami surprised by this only gives in and she too begins to enjoy it. They remain kissing until both have their arms around each other refusing to let go. Then finally they release.**

**After the encounter, Masami can only look at Gawl red-faced and all but she loves him and how could she be mad at him when it's been nothing but the best time in her life that she can be finally happy. **

"**What was that for?" Masami said wondering.**

"**I'm just thinking how things are better now between us, I only wish it was better for Ryo and Kouji." Gawl said with his head lowered.**

"**Gawl, Kouji and Ryo made their own choice and decided to move on with their life. We have to do that too. As she touch his hand, Gawl raise his head to look at a smiling face which in turn made him smile. "Now can we go?" Masami said as she held his hand a little tighter.**

**Gawl forgot what he was worried about and walks to the door with his future at his side. "Okay Masami let's go." And they went closing the door. **

**Tokoma's Restaurant: Everyone at the reception is having a great time. Everyone is enjoying themselves with food, drink, and whatever gossips anyone can figure to obtain for one's personal gain. But for now everyone is talking about how the food is the best they ever tasted. And everyone is talking about Masami. Mr Tokoma, like any smart businessman is walking around the crowd. Gaining friends in higher places to obtain more customers and connections to increase his presence in the city. He would hate to admit that for the first time, he may have a star in the making, and he knows down the road she would go out on her own to make her own name. He passes by Ms. Keiko who is greeting guests but she waits for her only daughter to come to announce her engagement.**

"**Hello Ms. Keiko how are you? One guest comes shaking her hand. "This is a wonderful to be here. Your daughter has really outdone herself."**

"**Oh thank you. You know my Masami she is always creative and she is announcing her engagement to Gawl. I'm so happy I can't wait for the wedding." **

"**Have they set a date yet?" the guest asks.**

"**Not yet, but I hope it's soon, oh there's Ryo I'll she you later bye!" She leaves the coming guests and walks over to Ryo who is in a world of his own until a tap on the shoulder takes him out of his daydreaming. He turns around to see who it is.**

"**Ryo. Hello! It's me Keiko."**

"**Hello Ms. Keiko how are you?"**

"**I'm fine it's so nice to see you I haven't seen you since graduation. You changed so much, so what have you been doing?"**

**Ryo, a little loss to find the words, finally speaks to his former landlord. "Well Ms. Keiko, this is difficult to say but I'm going to be leaving Oju City. I'm going to Tokyo University I'll be teaching."**

**Keiko surprised at this outcome is not only happy for the young man. "A teacher? This is a change. I thought you would stay in Oju."**

"**I thought so too Ms. Keiko, but this is hard to explain. There are things I still have to sort through."**

**Keiko, knowing Ryo was always the quiet one of her former tenants, hugs him. She felt he needed one right now to let him know that he has someone here if he should ever return. **

"**Well Ryo, I hope you find what you are looking for you will always have a home with me."**

"**Thanks Ms. Keiko." He finally smiled knowing his "mother" was there whenever he needed her.**

**As Ryo continues with his reunion, people continue to come in the restaurant, waiting for Gawl and Masami to arrive. Two people come in both dressed like they are going on a night on the town as they enter; Keiko takes a look at the unknown couple. But she immediately realizes who one of them is.**

"**Kouji?" Keiko says as walks up to them.**

"**Hello Miss Keiko it's nice to see you again." Kouji answers.**

**Before he could get another word in Keiko hugs him also. But unlike Ryo, he seems distant, that he does not care for this encounter. **

"**It's been too long young man, what have you been doing all this time?" As she continues to hug Kouji.**

"**What do you mean?" Kouji immediately pushes her away from him like his life was in danger. But his female companion intercedes.**

"**Kouji! how rude! Sometimes I wish you have a personality, I'm sorry for his comments, I'm Seiko Umi I'm his…"**

**Before she says that they are together, Kouji interrupts. Like he is afraid that no one should know about their relationship.**

"**She's my assistant. She works for me at the Oju Biology Dept." **

**After a long silence Keiko speaks like nothing ever happened. "So that's were you been all this time? Kouji don't worry its not like anyone is spying on you or anything." As she begins to laugh to break any tension between them.**

"**Well Miss Keiko, my work is confidential."  
**

"**Don't worry your secret's safe with me." As Miss Keiko winked at Kouji only joking with him to make him feel more relaxed. As Keiko returned to the front entrance waiting for Masami and Gawl, Kouji turns his head relived that was over with but he faced another problem, His "assistant" could only look at him angry. And that he could never understand. **

"**Hey everyone! It's Gawl and Masami!" one of the guests yells out and everyone gathers at the front entrance congratulating the happy couple.**

"**Congratulations!" As everyone comes shaking their hands and giving gifts to Masami and Gawl. They continue walking to the center. Overwhelmed with the greetings and the crowd that have come.**

"**Thank you! Thank you all! Gawl and Masami said only smiling that their happiness is shared with their friends until…**

"**MISS MASAMI!" Masami completely froze. She knew who was coming but this time she knew what to do to finally stand up to her boss.**

**She hid behind Gawl.**

"**Oh No! Mr Tokoma! What did I do now?" As she tried to hide herself from her boss's wrath.**

"**Masami? What are you doing? He's just your boss!" As Gawl was trying to get Masami to let go too finally face her fear.**

"**MISS MASAMI" We have a problem!" Mr Tokoma was yelling as usual at the top of his lungs.**

"**Yes Mr. Tokoma." Masami said quietly knowing her fate could end her culinary career.**

"**The problem is… As Masami closed her eyes to hear the outcome, Gawl could only look. Puzzled as usual but not at a frown but a smile on the short man's face. "This reception, the food, the decorations, the drinks, these people, this is…"**

**Before Masami could hear her failure her thoughts quickly overtake her (Okay Masami, you can take it. No matter what you can… Oh No! I'm freaking out! And everyone's looking!)**

"**The most amazing reception I have ever seen! I have never seen anything like this!" Mr Tokoma says as he continues to smile. All the employees looking become shocked.**

"**I knew it! I'm a total failure! I'm the worst chef ever!" Masami cried out. "I'm…" then something happened Masami froze again, only to say "What?"**

"**Ms. Masami, this is the biggest crowd we ever had seen. Since I opened this restaurant, everyone is coming to me congratulating me and saying they would like to come back. They even made reservations for their upcoming parties, I'm really impressed and you know I'm a man that can't be impressed easily."**

"**What?" Masami still continues to say the same word.**

"**Well Miss Masami I have to talk to the other guests, you're a fine chef – still rough around the edges- but one day I see a star in the making. Maybe you'll have your own restaurant some day until then." Mr. Tokoma leaves smiling while his employees look on still not believing what has just happened. They turn around to look at the only girl who made Mr. Tokoma smile. But Masami not knowing what she has accomplished could only say one word.**

"**What?"**

**Finally Gawl speaks to her.**

"**Masami are you okay?"**

**At another area of the restaurant is the bar where mostly people talk and have a drink before their table is ready. Already the men are looking at the young blonde woman who is ordering her drink. Men come by to buy her one but she respectfully declines. She is angry. Angry at the man who refuses to notice how she feels about him. For this betrayal she decides to drink. She finishes and orders another one. Kouji could only stand there and watch refusing to lift a finger for her to stop.**

**She finishes again and orders another, for her it can only relieve the pain that is inside her. She orders again and finishes so fast the bartender could not believe anyone could drink that fast. After she finishes she stumbles a little and almost falls off her chair. A gentleman comes over to see if she is all right but she insist she is fine and wants to be left alone. **

"**Another one please and make it a double" Seiko demands.**

"**The bartender reluctant to give her requests, tries to bring a little advice with no avail. "Um madam are you sure? You had three already."**

"**I'm not driving am I! Give me another one dammit!" Seiko yells causing some people to turn and find out what is going on.**

**The bartender could only give in knowing he could get in trouble. "Yes Ma'am." And prepares another.**

**Finally Kouji knowing this could be a bad scene walks over to Seiko to stop her foolishness.**

"**Seiko didn't you have enough? You're embarrassing yourself."**

**Seiko not listening to his "advice" can only snapped back at him. **

"**Oh really? Like you embarrass yourself in front of miss what's her name?"**

"**It's Ms. Keiko, look can we talk about this at another time?"**

**After the response Seiko can only laugh out loud causing more heads to turn. **

"**Kouji sometimes I don't know why I even try. Can you at once be honest with me?"**

**But only Kouji can do is be silent.**

"**That's what I thought. She quickly downs her fourth drink and gets off the chair. She stumbles a little but regains her balance. "Kouji take me home."**

**Kouji refuses. "We can't leave yet we have to be here for the reception."**

"**Since when you started giving me orders? I'm leaving Kouji and getting a cab."**

**She starts to walk away but she begins to stumble a little from all the drinking she has consumed, when she nears the entrance she feels her arm being stopped but it begins to get tighter. Then she turns and sees who it is.**

"**No you're not." Kouji says as he begins to tighten his grip a little more. **

**Realizing that the pain could get worse, she finally yells out for him to stop.**

"**Kouji let go! You're hurting me!"**

**Finally Ryo has seen enough; he is tired of the bickering that has begun to get out of hand. He approaches to stop the infighting.**

"**Kouji, stop this what you are doing? You're making a scene."**

"**I didn't ask for your help Ryo." Can you mind your own business? It's none of your concern." **

**He pushes Ryo away. Ryo could not believe was just has happened. He knows what Kouji has done is not the Kouji he once knew. But he has to stop what is happening before it gets worse. He walks towards both Kouji and Seiko.**

**As guests continue to congratulate Masami and Gawl, Masami turns her head a little and sees the bar. She sees three people arguing and people looking at all the commotion. She turns to Gawl.**

"**Gawl? What's happening over there? Is that Kouji and Ryo fighting over a woman?"**

"**I don't know. I better go over there and break it up." He leaves Masami and walks over** **to end the confrontation.**

**Kouji continues to hold Seiko like he is holding on her for dear life. Ryo tries to get Kouji to release Seiko by grabbing his arm, and Kouji does something that no one thought he would do.**

"**Kouji, what's got into you? What's wrong with you?" **

"**Ryo I told you to stay out of it!" He lets go of Seiko and uses the arm that he was holding her to use to hit his former friend.**

**All the guests turned and are stunned. They see someone on the floor using his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. He gets up and stands trying to regain his composure. Then out of nowhere he rushes to Kouji and uses his fists to strike him**. **Kouji staggers back to the bar. Letting the blood run from his face. People try to help him but he pushes them away and stands on his own. He looks at Ryo and in turn returns the favor but misses.**

**Before it gets out of hand Gawl and the guests come towards the two holding them both down**. **Preventing from anyone else getting hurt. Gawl comes towards Kouji finally seeing he had enough and he is not going to let anyone ruin his day.**

"**Alright! That's enough I don't know what the hell is going on between you two but I won't let any of you ruin me and Masami's special day!"**

**Gawl turned around quickly to see if Masami was okay but he could only see her in her mother's arms crying and his future mother in law trying to console her. It only made Gawl angrier. **

**He walked over to his two friends, waiting for an explanation.**

**Ryo spoke first, still wiping any blood from his mouth and apologized "I'm sorry Gawl, I don't know what happened. I made a mess of things."**

"**It's not just you Ryo, what about you Kouji?" Gawl was still waiting for an answer but Kouji's mind was elsewhere. "Hey Kouji!" Gawl yelled trying to get his attention. Kouji could only think of Seiko realizing what he had done. Then he came to his senses and finally spoke.**

"**Seiko?" Kouji answered but he could only see a door opened. **

**Gawl became more impatient and grabbed Kouji.**

"**Hey! What's the hell the matter with you? Do you know what you just did? Aren't you going to even apologize?"**

**But Kouji could only answer "Gawl, can you let go?" **

"**I can't believe this! I'm gonna..."**

**Not believing what he had just heard, Gawl raised his arm and clenched his fist. Setting out to finished what Ryo had started but then...**

"**Gawl! Stop it! Please, I don't want anyone else to get hurt please let Kouji go I want him to leave."**

"**Masami, I can't let this go, He's got to apologize for his behavior!"**

**Masami walked to Gawl and looked at him. Gawl turned his head while still holding Kouji and could only see a young woman with tears in her eyes. **

"**Just let him go Gawl. Please." She moved closer and touched his shoulder.**

**Gawl looked at Masami he realized that he could not do anymore damage than what is being done now. **

"**Okay Masami." He let's go of Kouji "Get the hell out of here!" Gawl yelled.**

**Kouji looked at Gawl with the guest all looking thinking what will happen next. But they only saw**

**Kouji adjusts his suit, turned around and begin to walks towards the door. **

"**Masami, I'm sorry for the "entertainment" it was unfortunate things got out of hand." He leaves.**

**Gawl walks to Masami and holds her. But more closer this time. He's determined to protect her and he will not let anyone destroy it.**

"**I don't get this guy, what's happened to him? It's like he's a total different person."**

**Ryo walks to Gawl assuring him that everything is okay with them. With Kouji that is a different story.**

"**I don't know Gawl but whatever it is it's not good for any of us."**

**Gawl and Masami both looked at Ryo trying to figure out what he was talking about but Mr. Tokoma walked over, knowing time is money and he did not want any more distractions.**

"**Well, since that is over with, let's enjoy the reception. Now Miss Masami, let's talk about your future." **

**Masami and Gawl walked with Mr. Tokoma and the rest of the guests returned to their activities but Ryo stood next to the window. Seeing Kouji walked to a limo go inside and drive away.**

**  
**

**GENERATOR GAWL**

**AFTERLIFE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**THREE MONTHS LATER: SEPTEMBER**

**Masami and Gawl will be married on Saturday about the time exactly five years ago when the three young men landed. Ryo is already in Tokyo and doing well as a teacher at the university. He has returned for the wedding for the weekend. Kouji has made a major breakthrough with the Include Cells Project better than even Takuma Nekasa who no longer exist. His relationship with Seiko gets more serious and is more than they ever imagined. Inside Kouji's apartment Seiko and Kouji sleep next to each other after a very good night. Kouji opens his eyes, gets up and goes to the phone. He decides to call an old friend he has not spoken to in awhile it is early Friday morning:**

**The phone rings and Gawl who wakes up groggy picks up **

"**Yeah? Who is it?"**

"**Gawl is this you?"**

"**What? Kouji?" Gawl has not forgotten what happened that day and with that his anger grows.**

"**This is a fine time calling me at this hour! Do you know what time it is? Last time I remember you almost runined our reception! Masami was so upset she couldn't sleep that night! Are you ready to apologize? It's been three months!"**

**While Gawl waited for an apology what he got was the same response as always.**

"**Gawl, I need to see you at the Oju Academy it's important. Ryo is coming also can you make it?"**

**Gawl already giving up on the apology responds. "Same old Kouji what is this?"**

"**I can't talk about this on the phone. Can you make it?" Kouji said with desperation in his voice.**

**Gawl wondered (What the hell is so important?) He decides to go along with this game. "Yeah I can make it but you better…."**

"**Thanks Gawl" Kouji says and ends the phone call with a click and a buzz.**

**Now Gawl is pissed. "WHY THAT SON OF A…"**

**His yelling wakes up Masami who wasn't feeling well, took the day off to prepare for the big day Saturday. "Gawl who was that?"**

"**Nothing, wrong number. Gawl gets up and dresses quickly to meet Kouji but not to worry Masami he uses his profession as his cover. "I have to go to work early I'm preparing for a case."**

"**Gawl were getting married Saturday, I thought you took the day off also. You know we have a lot of things to do."**

"**Sorry Masami, being an Assistant DA it seems you never take time off this won't take long." He goes to the bed and kisses Masami. Their kiss is long and passionate but Gawl releases quickly before he gets any other ideas and he would never make it. He walks towards the door.**

"**I'll call you okay?"**

**Masami could only smile and say "Okay. But I'm holding you on that phone call mister!"**

**Gawl could only laugh. "Alright see you." He leaves and closes the door.**

**Masami still in bed wonders what is wrong. Since they been together she began to have the same twitch in her ears. "Gawl why did you leave so early? What's bothering you? Ugh! I have to get some sleep!" She goes back to sleep and begins to dream about the wedding but then "Oh No!" Masami gets up quickly and runs to the bathroom carrying something important.**

**Oju Academy: Outside the complex is the park were not long ago Ryo, Kouji and Gawl all walked together before their encounter with another generator. But the past is past and Kouji is standing there today waiting for Gawl and Ryo to arrive. Kouji has thoughts about what he going to say. But he quickly forgets about his emotions and focuses only on what he has in store for them. He feels that he must tell them now because if affects not just them but a generation that is not yet even born. **

"**Kouji?"**

**Kouji turns around to see its Ryo who is still keeping his distance since the incident three months ago. **

"**Ryo it's good to see you" Kouji answered.**

"**Not like last time what's this all about?"**

"**I'll tell you when Gawl shows up, here he comes." They both turn and see Gawl. He arrives but he too keeps his distance. They are all together again but all know this could be the last time. They stand there all looking at each other silent. Gawl finally speaks but not on happy terms.**

"**Alright! I'm here, you better have no second thoughts about not showing up at the wedding!"**

"**Actually Gawl this is not about the wedding this is about us." Kouji explained.**

**Gawl usually, takes time to figure things over. What does he mean us? He wondered. But Gawl is impatient for Kouji to get to the point.**

"**Kouji since I've known you for the longest time you could never be straight with me."**

**Kouji could only look at Gawl and avoid the insults that he usually takes from him. So Kouji moves ahead.**

"**Alright Gawl, do you know about the TIME JUMP that happened five years ago? Where Prof. Ryouko Saito tried to prevent us from changing history?"**

"**Yeah but that was so long ago, she was killed in the blast."**

"**What if she wasn't." **

**What? Has Kouji gone crazy? Gawl and Ryo said in their minds. Immediately both could not believe what he was saying, Saito not dead? They both quickly regain their sanity before Kouji asks them to join him.**

"**Kouji What are you saying?" Ryo asked.**

"**I'm saying what if Prof. Saito could not be dead. That she might be living inside of us."**

**Now it has gotten stranger by the moment. Gawl decided to bring Kouji back to reality.**

"**Kouji I think you been cooped-up too long in the laboratory you work in. How you can be sure?"**

**Kouji confident in his theories, answers. "I haven't been able to tell you now but when you was able to start over, create a new utopia were we can make our own history, I believe at that moment before the blast, Prof. Saito decided to make her own utopia."**

**Ryo finally understood what he meant but he does not like the outcome of the answer. "Do you mean she made a world opposite of what Gawl made in her own image?"**

"**That may have happened, but before she knew what going on at that split second she may have implanted a piece of herself inside of us."**

**Gawl was silent trying to soak everything in before he could say a word. He walks closer to Kouji. He knows what he has to answer. And it involves one more person.**

"**Kouji, do you mean Masami?"**

**Kouji answers, "Yes Gawl even Masami and maybe Prof. Seiko Umi."**

"**Professor Umi?" Ryo asks wondering why her name came up.**

**Kouji could only turn to Ryo and say, "Let's just say our relationship is more than work."**

**Before Kouji knew it Gawl out of nowhere grabs Kouji, pushing him against a tree. Ryo tried to stop him but Gawl will hear none of it.**

"**What the hell are you saying!" Gawl yelled, "This doesn't make sense! Are you telling me Masami could generate?"**

"**No Gawl, not her." Kouji explained.**

**Gawl was now more confused. "Then who?"**

**Kouji began to loosen from his grip from Gawl. So he could better explain. "We are just the carriers we won't generate but possibly…"**

**Before he could finish his sentence Ryo knew.**

"**Our Children?"**

"**Yes." Kouji replied.**

**Gawl became speechless. He lets go to Kouji and slowly backs away. This can't be true. Their children without any type of science or experiment could generate naturally. This is serious and if anyone found out, it would be dangerous for all of them.**

"**I'm not believing this." Gawl answered. "You can't tell me my children or yours could possibly generate, it's impossible."**

**Kouji decided to remind Gawl of the past. That Gawl decided to bury long ago to start his new life. **

"**Gawl remember Prof. Saito was a Level 5 Generator, even when you mutated you couldn't defeat her she almost killed you."**

"**Don't remind me!" Gawl snapped his fist clenched together ready to throw blows at a split second.**

**Before Gawl could do anything he felt his shoulder being touched, he turns around to see it's Ryo. At that moment he felt a calm coming towards him that everything will be fine. "Gawl it won't do us any good if were upset. Kouji, is there any type of research to reverse the process?"**

**Kouji not wanting to get anyone's hopes up was blunt. "So far none that why I re-started the Include Cells Project to see if the cells can become an internal weapon and destroy itself. But as of right now what I am telling you is only in theory. We can continue to live our lives like nothing happened."**

**With that Gawl could only be unsure. "Like nothing happened?" Gawl said quietly. How can he live his life knowing that any children from him and Masami could become monsters? At that moment Gawl felt an emotion he never thought would happen. Fear.**

**Kouji walks to Gawl and Ryo and puts his hand on their shoulders, to remind them that they are still friends no matter what happens. "Yes Gawl, Ryo, I haven't told you before but I have made a breakthrough with the Include Cells. Just like Prof. Nekasa, but unlike him it's just a small piece of the puzzle. The cells could be used to cure incurable diseases or used as a weapon that can advance human growth. Either way I hope what I find is good for mankind to build and not destroy."**

**Gawl and Ryo looked at Kouji, they know he is their friend, but now there's a sense of doubt in both their minds. Is he telling the truth? Or has he become another Prof Saito so obsessed with perfection that he is willing to kill to do it. At that moment Gawl's cellphone rings he answers.**

"**Yes? Masami? Why are you yelling? You know I was going to call you when I finished my case!" You're where? After a brief silence, Gawl hangs up quickly. He needs to see Masami now; he feels it's the only way to keep his sanity.**

"**Kouji, Ryo, I have to go, I hope you both be at my wedding."**

"**You know I will Gawl." Kouji answered.**

"**Me too." Ryo answers also.**

"**Thank you." Gawl turns and leaves.**

**Now it's just Ryo and Kouji both knowing they are going their separate ways.**

"**Kouji I hope you're wrong."**

"**Ryo, there are things you can't understand and it's best to leave it that way." Kouji begins to walk away leaving Ryo by himself to wonder.**

**MID MORNING: A young woman is by herself in the cemetery. She has been here so many times that it's like home. She bows and prays for the headstone she been constantly going to and puts flowers in front of them. She remembers the best times they were together but she feels incomplete that she has not yet moved on, that something is holding her and won't let go. Then tears begin to hit the ground. It been like this for five years and she can't understand why she has not gotten over it. **

**She feels cheated. That she could had done something if she had known earlier, then she would be alive. "Why did you leave me Natsume?" Masami answered to herself. She keeps on praying that one-day she will appear. Then she hears a voice.**

"**Masami?"**

**Masami wipes her tears quickly and turns around to see who it is, It's the man she's going to marry tomorrow.**

"**Gawl, I'm sorry but I just had to come here."**

**But Gawl could only be disappointed in her. Why has she not gotten over this? Why is she so distant and not open up about her? **

"**I know Masami but sometimes I wish that…"**

"**WISH FOR WHAT!" Masami yelled, "We can't just forget about her!"**

**Gawl, not wanting to argue because he already had a rough day said quietly. "I know but we all moved on and I wished you would too."**

**Masami knew something was wrong, Gawl would be yelling at her at that moment but he wasn't. She moves closer to him.**

"**Gawl the reason I come to this place is that I could see her, one last time. To tell her how much I love her, even if it's just a short time." She bows her head feeling she is alone in the world.**

**Then before she knew it two arms go around her waist and she put her arms around his and it last for a long time. The leaves from the trees begin to fall slowly like time has stopped. Masami never felt so safe in her life. For the first time she didn't feel alone.**

"**Musami, I never told you this but I saw Natsume. I thought I was dreaming but I it was like she was there, she was there to give me hope when I was about to give up. I wanted to stay with her because I didn't want to go back, I hated what I become and what I did. She helped me get through that tough time when I heard something."**

"**What was it?" Masami said as held Gawl tightly.**

"**Your voice, and Ryo's and Kouji's, you brought me back and that's why I came back that I can have a future with you.**

**At that moment Gawl's fear subsided, whatever Kouji said to upset him now was gone. He did not want to hear anything that would ruin his happiness with his future wife. As they continue holding each other, Masami felt it right to tell him.**

"**Gawl?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**We do have a future but not alone."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Masami separates from Gawl a little, takes his hand with hers and it both touches her stomach. She knew it after Gawl left early. Now she can say it.**

"**Were going to have a baby."**

**Gawl eyes widened; did she say this right? A million things rushed quickly through Gawl's head how could he react? Then he finally spoke.**

"**How did this happen?"**

**Masami didn't like his answer.**

**GAWL! Masami yelled at the tops of her lungs, I didn't do this by myself, how do you think it happened?"**

**Gawl quickly realized about their intimate times together and he couldn't remember how many. Then he remembers Keiko's "IT" question. He could only scratch the back of his head.**

"**Oh yeah." Gawl said sheepishly.**

"**Come on let's go." Masami begins to walk with her hand towing Gawl. "We've got a wedding to plan and a baby shower." She winks at Gawl and begins to smile.**

"**What! Oh No!" Gawl could only sweat that now he has two things to worry about and hopefully don't faint at the process. They both leave the cemetery to begin their happiness. As they disappear within downtown, clouds around the cemetery begin to darken and at that moment a long blue light appears. It only lasts for a couple of seconds but it is a sign of things of come or the beginning of a nightmare.**

**GENERATOR GAWL**

**AFTERLIFE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**SATURDAY: WEDDING DAY**

**Finally it's here inside the church everyone is filling in and taking there seats mostly friends from Oju Academy and Tokoma's Restaurant. They are meeting Masami's mother Keiko who's excited not only to be a mother-in-law but also a grandmother. She's been constantly badgering Gawl on what to get for the baby even though it won't be born for another nine months! Gawl continues to ignore Keiko's demands and is only concerned if he will say, "I do" without passing out! But Kouji and Ryo are there to help him not have any "cold feet" because Gawl doesn't want to face Masami's wrath if he doesn't go through with it. It's almost time and Keiko goes to a small room in the back to see her daughter.**

**Keiko opens the door and sees Masami in a beautiful white dress standing in the mirror looking at herself. She is so proud of her but she realizes there is a sadness that she must face like every other mother before her. She takes a deep breath and walks to her.**

"**Masami?"**

**Masami turns around and smiles at the only person she has ever known but it will change soon.**

"**Mom?"**

**Keiko walks to her daughter and they both look at the mirror while they hold hands. They both smile at the reflections. They both remember the picture they took when Masami was sixteen when they could only trust each other. But now they have three people that came into their lives and change everything. But they don't forget the one that was lost to them five years ago. But they return to the present and now look to the future.**

"**You're beautiful Masami wait till Gawl's sees you." Keiko answered.**

**But Masami could only bow her head down and feel more miserable.**

**Keiko began to wonder what's wrong. How could any bride be sad that should be the happiest of any young girl's life? Then Masami spoke.**

"**I wish she was here."**

"**I know, that's why you didn't chose a maid of honor?"**

"**It wouldn't feel right if I had someone else in her place."**

"**I know, it's almost time I'll come back later and let you know when there ready."**

**Masami turns and looks at her mother and hugs her. Thanking her for being there through good and bad. "Thanks Mom." **

"**I can't believe it my little girl is not a little girl anymore she's a young woman." Keiko starts to cry. She leaves Masami and closes the door. Keiko will take time to collect herself but she cries tears of joy.**

**Masami is now alone and she sits down looking at her bouquet. While she stairs at it she begins to remember flashbacks of Natsume, how they first met and the good times they were together. Then she remembers the last time she saw Natsume. They were going to cook together and have one of the best evenings of their lives with Gawl, Ryo and Kouji until that day when Ryo and Kouji told her…**

**Then realizing what Natsume did she bows her head down into the bouquet and cries. She continues to cry. She does not care if her makeup is messed up she just can't help it until a voice appears.**

"**Masami?"**

**Masami quickly picks up her head and looks at a bright light. She does not know what is going on but she stands up to take a look, Her eyes begin to widen as she sees a familiar face. At first she doesn't want to believe it but the light becomes clearer. She has not said her name out loud for a long time but something inside her tells her to say it. Then out of nowhere….**

"**Natsume?"**

**The light becomes more visible now it is the image that Gawl saw when he thought he was dead. But now Natsume has returned to make amends and settle was should have been done a long time ago.**

"**Masami, why are you so sad? This should be the happiest day of your life."**

**Masami, still not believing that this is happening is scared, but something inside tells her that you must do this or you will never live. She walks slowly to the image.**

"**Is it? Can it be you? Am I'm dreaming all of this?" As she continues to walk to the image.**

"**Masami, please listen to me, you have to let go. You got to live your own life, you're marrying a wonderful man and you are going to be a mother." Natsume said smiling at her old friend. **

**Masami stops herself before going any closer and she bows her head again. Why are you doing this to me? She wondered. I can't change what happened five years ago. This is what kept me going and now you want me to forget? Masami could only feel bitterness inside as she clenched her fists and spoke. **

"**I can't." She says to the image in an angered tone. If I let go I'll lose you, I'll lose you forever. I can't take that risk, I'm afraid."**

**Natsume could only smile at her friend, she knows Masami is hurting inside but it's time to end the pain she has kept for so long. "Masami, I'll always be with you no matter what, I'll always be in your heart, you don't have to be afraid. You have Gawl who will take care of you but you have to give your whole heart to him completely."**

**Masami could not understand, give my whole heart to Gawl? She wondered. But I love him already is that more than enough? My heart is big enough for everyone even the people I have lost so long ago. **

"**What do you mean?" As Masami tried to focus on the image that became brighter.**

"**Your holding back Masami, true love is giving yourself to someone unconditionally no matter what happens."**

**Unconditionally? She remembers when she was a teenager back then she was known as a know-it-all who was too nosy for her own good. But then she remembered that terrible day when she found out on the television about a monster running lose. She didn't think what would happen to her that she had to find him. Even it meant her own life, then she saw him. He couldn't remember who she was but at that moment she knew, that no matter what she was going to help him. She was going to love him till the day she dies. It became clearer now. She understood but it did not settle anything just yet.**

"**Natsume, I…" Masami paused a little bit to get the words out. "There are so many questions I wanted to ask you about why you…" she pauses again not bearing to think what she did.**

**Natsume finished the sentence for her. "Why I did it?" **

"**Yes." She said softly.**

**Natsume knew this would come but she could not leave until it was finished. "They wanted me to kill Gawl, they wanted me to also kill Ryo and Kouji. But I wouldn't do it. I would be no better than they would. They would have killed me also if I went through with it. I was nothing to them, just an experiment. But what I did was my own choosing I'm sorry if I made you angry all these years."**

"**Angry?" It all made sense now Masami thought to herself.**

"**Yes, that's why I'm here. Natsume continued. "You and Gawl have so much to live for. That's why even though my life was short I was happy because of you. Don't blame yourself Masami. Don't stop living because of me."**

"**Don't stop living." Masami thought to herself. She raised her hand and touched her stomach. Someone inside her is living already and when it is born it will need everything from Gawl and her. Unconditionally. She knows now. And tears began to flow down her face. "Gawl you do love me and that love created something special."**

"**See Masami." Natsume smiled knowing her job was done.**

"**Thank you Natsume" Masami smiled.**

**The light in the room began to dim, both of them looked up and they knew it could be the last time that they could see each other.**

"**Masami it's time." **

"**Will I see you again?" Masami spoke wiping her tears quickly trying to be strong.**

"**I'll always be with you, inside your heart but now it belongs to Gawl and both your children."**

"**Both?" Masami was puzzled at what she meant but Natsume realized it quickly and stopped herself before Masami began to question anything else. She knows Masami will never drop the subject.**

"**Oops, sorry getting ahead of myself." Both of them began to laugh like old times when they were at the Academy.**

**After the laughter, Masami knew she did not say goodbye to Natsume the first time. But now she wanted to do it right, and she didn't have much time. "Natsume, before you go can I hug you one last time?"**

**Natsume could only smile at her friend "Sure" she said happily.**

**Masami walked to Natsume and embraced her. It was like forever and Masami felt something that she never thought would happen, she felt at peace with herself and it was all around her. All the pain and disappointment she felt all her life began to disappear. Then the light starts to disappear and another voice appears…**

"**Masami?" Keiko reenters the room.**

**Masami opens her eyes and sees the light is gone, she wonders what happened and looks at both her hands. A little butterfly appears and looks at her. Masami began to smile and tears of joy began to flow down her face. Then the butterfly spreads her wings and flies away. Masami continued to look until her mother speaks.**

"**Masami, are you okay? It's time."**

**She turns around wiping her tears across her face smiling.**

"**Yeah I'm okay." She says.**

"**What happened? There was a light in the room and it only lasted a minute."**

"**A minute?" Masami wondered, but it lasted like forever, she realized it was just enough time for her to move on. **

"**It was just the sun, come on mom I'm ready to marry the man I love."**

**Keiko wasn't so sure. "Masami, you look different, are you feeling alright?" She begins touching her daughter's head to make sure.**

"**Mother! I'm not a child!" Masami yelled, she was back to her old self.**

"**I know." Keiko said and they both smiled at each other and held hands again, then the wedding music starts it's time.**

"**Are you ready?" Kouji appears from the door ready to go.**

**Both Masami and Keiko both nod their heads that they are ready. Keiko leaves first to take her seat, Masami picks up her bouquet and puts her arm underneath Kouji's and they both leave the room. The room is empty but there is something still there, the butterfly is still standing on the window watching her friend. **

**As the wedding comes to a close two people, hands joined together say the two most important words in their lives.**

"**I do." Says Gawl.**

"**I do." Says Masami.**

**Both of them kiss and now they can begin a new life. Both walk down the aisle with everyone smiling. They both go outside with everyone celebrating, throwing rice and going to the reception which Masami prepared. The butterfly continues to watch when they leave. It somehow begins to smile and then it flies away into the sky.**

**GENERATOR GAWL**

**AFTERLIFE**

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE YEAR: 2013 EPILOUGE:**

**Time, time has passed for those what happened five years ago. Everyone moves on and goes about their lives; Time gives people to remember the past, to learn about mistakes that were made. Or time gives a second chance to right wrongs that occurred or change history. Time gives people a chance to heal old wounds but they are never the same. But time gives someone or something to create or destroy.**

**_RYO:_ For him time gave him a purpose he's finally happy that what he can do he doesn't have to worry about the past, he looks at every day as the future where he can teach and learn.**

**_KOUJI:_ For him time is the past. Something that he is obsessed with. Whatever past he's looking for he is determined to find but what secrets that he uncovers might be best kept as secrets. **

**_GAWL & MASAMI:_ For them time is forever because they have each other whether in good times or bad times, they can look at their love that time has no limit upon.**

**9 MONTHS LATER:**

**At Oju City Hospital, two people have been sitting for hours. In that time people would go crazy and pace back and forth finding something, anything to do. Some people go to sleep and dream thinking they are in another place, but wake up realizing they have never left and find ways to sleep to escape reality. Nurses and doctors pace back and forth seeing their patients, chatting away, or just goofing off to pass the time away until their shift ends. But it does not bother this young couple, since they been here they were holding hands and have not let go since. Ryo, the professor of Tokyo University has returned, without the one he met at the University that changed his life. He turns to her to see if she is okay.**

"**So Yumi are you alright?" Ryo asks. Smiling at the brown-haired young woman who also is wearing spectacles to his liking.**

"**I'm okay Ryo, so far Oju City is much more exciting that what you said, especially the ring towers. I wish we could stay a little longer."**

"**Yeah but we have to leave soon, not until the baby is born." Ryo answers. But then his mood changes and he is a little concerned. "I'm worried about…" Yumi quickly notices and comforts him.**

"**About Masami?"**

"**No, about Gawl, Masami's been ok through these nine months, Gawl's just a nervous wreck. He's in the delivery room, I hope he doesn't pass out." **

**As they continue to sit waiting and still holding hands, two people run up the hallway hoping they made it in time for the baby's birth especially one half-grayed woman who will stop at nothing to see her first grandchild. With her is Kouji, calm and non-emotional as ever.**

**Ryo sees them and stands. "Kouji and Miss Keiko how are you?"**

"**Hello Ryo, Kouji drove here as fast as he could, I'm not going to miss the birth of my grandchild even if the police are downstairs." Miss Keiko said proudly.**

"**Police?" Ryo wondered.**

"**Let's just say we ran a few red lights." Kouji answered.**

"**A few?" Keiko said questioning Kouji's honesty.**

**Kouji could not get out of this one; he could only say, "Okay more than a few and a hot dog stand."**

**Hearing that Ryo could only laugh and wanted to know more. "A hot dog stand?"**

"**We'll talk about that later how's Masami?" Kouji said changing the conversation.**

"**The doctor came an hour ago, she's ready to give birth anytime, oh I like to introduce you to someone."**

**Yumi stood up and walked next to Ryo, Miss Keiko and Kouji are surprised at this encounter. **

**Especially Kouji.**

"**Hello Miss Keiko, and Kouji." As she shook hands with both of them. "I've heard a lot about you especially you Mr. Kouji."**

"**You have?" Kouji asks, a little surprised.**

"**Oh yes everyone from the university is talking about your discovery of the include cells especially the biology students."**

"**Oh really?" Kouji said with curiosity.**

**Before Kouji could ask another question, Ryo interrupts. "Kouji sorry, but word is that the include cells could be used for major production?"**

"**That could be a rumor. We're only in the testing phase right at this moment, that's all I can say for now." Kouji responded in his usual stale manner. He turns his attention to the young woman again, "By the way, what is your name?"**

"**Oh, sorry my name is Yumi Miato I'm also a teacher at the university."**

**Kouji wondered why all the questions were raised but he knows now. "Yes, I think you were at one of my speeches a while back you asked a lot of challenging questions about the cells."**

"**Yes, this was before I met Ryo at the library of all places." Yumi said happily.**

**This only increases Kouji's curiosity. "So you two been…"**

"**Yes Kouji", we been seeing each other for almost a year now." Ryo responded quickly.**

"**Oh Ryo!" Keiko hugs Ryo and Ryo could only be surprise at this encounter. "I knew you find someone, so when's the date set?"**

**Ryo quickly became red-faced and looked at Yumi, she could only smile and is waiting someday when Ryo will propose.**

"**Um, Miss Keiko, are we getting way too ahead?" Ryo tried his best to change the subject.**

"**It's never too early, you know Gawl and Masami, it took them five years." Keiko reminded Ryo.**

"**Yes I remember." Ryo said. Then he notice something, someone else should be here. "So Kouji, were Seiko?"**

"**She wasn't feeling well she's at home resting." **

"**Oh." Ryo said in a quiet tone. Yumi notices Ryo gets quiet for a while so she walks to him and holds his hand. Reminding him that he doesn't have to go it alone. Ryo turns and smiles at his girlfriend.**

"**Ryo, can we go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" As Yumi tries to help distract him from worrying about Kouji or Gawl and Masami's impending birth of their child.**

"**Sure, Miss Keiko, Kouji, you want anything?" **

**Ryo only gets a stubborn look from Keiko who quickly folds her arms. "I'm not leaving this spot until…"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud yell erupts from the delivery room.**

"**What's that?" Keiko wonders as everyone else looks on.**

**IN THE DELIVERY ROOM:**

"**Mr. Gawl! Calm down! It's just the head the baby is about to be born." The doctor responds trying to comfort Gawl while helping Masami push at the same time.**

"**AHHHH!" Gawl will you get over here and help me push!" Masami yelled while continuing to heavily breathe.**

"**But Masami, it looks like a lizard." Gawl said squatting next to the wall not wanting to see anymore.**

"**Don't you dare call our child a lizard! Get over here now!" Masami yelled as she continues to breathe she lets out another yell. "AHHHH!"**

"**Mr Gawl you better go over and calm your wife down, the birth will be much easier if you help." The doctor said calmly. **

"**Help? Help?" Gawl said hysterically "But whose going to help me?"**

"**AHHHHHH!" Masami still pushing but she needs her husband's support to pull through. "GAWL!"**

"**Alright already!" Gawl yelled as he quickly goes over and takes his wife's hand.**

"**As Masami continue to breathe, She knows the baby will be coming out soon, she touches Gawl's face to remind him why they are here.**

"**Gawl remember when we got married we made a promise to each other." As she continue to breathe.**

**Gawl remembered. And with that he calmed down. "Yeah no matter what love will find a way." **

"**That's right and I believe someone else is watching us." Masami said smiling.**

"**Natsume." Gawl responded and with that he held his wife's hand a little tighter, now he is ready to see the birth of their child.**

"**Okay. Let's do it!" Gawl said and Masami nodded they are ready.**

"**Okay!" The doctor responded. "One more push!"**

"**AHHHHHHHH!" Masami and Gawl both yell out loud and something wonderful happens. Someone else is crying a baby is born.**

"**Congratulations." The doctor said wiping sweat from his brow. "It's a boy."**

**Masami knowing her job was done laid back and was relived. A little tired but she would not change this for anything. She can't believe it. She's a mother just like her mother when she was born. "So this is what it feels like." She said to herself. She heard her son continue to cry but the crying could only make her happy. She needs to tell her husband. "We did it Gawl!" But she didn't get a response she wonders what is going on. She turns her head and realizes he disappeared. Masami moves to the side of the bed to wonder what happened. She looks over and finds him, Gawl faints before the baby is born and is passed out. **

"**Gawl? Gawl! Wake Up! Gawl!" Masami said frantically trying to wake him up.**

**2 Hours Later.**

"**I think he's waking up, hey Gawl wake up! Don't you want to see your son?" Ryo says with a smile.**

**Gawl's eyes begin to open slowly, he is now fully awake he looks at everyone but he doesn't remember anything. But he knows two people who have been with him for most of his life. "Ryo? Kouji?" Gawl says trying to get his head on straight.**

"**You had a busy day my friend." Kouji said also smiling.**

**Gawl stands up from the chair still trying to figure out what is going on. "What? Where are we?" He turns and sees two people sitting on a chair. He remembers the older person. His mother-in-law Keiko but he doesn't know who the other is. As he looks Keiko is holding the person in her arms and smiling and making funny faces. Now Gawl is more confused, but Ryo will snap him out of it soon.**

"**We been waiting for you to wake up dad." Ryo answered.**

"**Dad?" Gawl said slowly putting it together. "The last thing I remember was UH-OH." It all hit Gawl at once now. He remembered. But he knew he was in trouble. He slowly turned his head to the one person in bed and she was pissed.**

"**Hey honey how's its going?" Gawl said quietly with a small grin.**

"**How's its going?" Masami answered with her voice raised, "2 hours. 2 hours! You have been passed out! What kind of father are you!" With that Masami bowed her head and began to cry. She felt so alone at that moment and Gawl was not there to be at her side.**

**Gawl freaked out and he tried to correct the situation. "Masami! Please don't cry I'll make it up to you, we'll go to dinner, go to the movies, go shopping…." But it got worse.**

"**WHAT!" Masami yelled. Now you're abandoning your own son! How could you!" Masami bowed her head and cried some more. **

**Now Gawl was in more trouble than he thought and he had no ideas. "Oh No!" His head lowered, "What am I going to do?"**

**A woman's voice appeared. "Let me help." It was Yumi Miato. She walked past Gawl to see Masami.**

**Now Gawl was more confused. And it was always easy for him to be the last one to figure it out. **

"**Who's that person?" **

"**That's Ryo's girlfriend." Kouji said.**

"**Ryo has a girlfriend?"**

"**Don't make it any more worse Gawl." Kouji warned.**

"**Um, Ok." Said Gawl as he began to sweat making his shirt become a washcloth.**

**Yumi walked to the bedside and looked at Masami with her head down she waited until she stopped crying a bit to cheer her up.**

"**Masami."**

"**Yes." Masami answered with her head still lowered with her hands on her face.**

"**Gawl didn't mean it this always happens to first time dad's." **

"**You see what he did." As Masami raised her head wiping her tears.**

**But Yumi only smiled, she was proud of Masami, that she brought a child into this world and she would not have gotten through without Gawl. Someday. Yumi thought she could do the same.**

"**He's never been in this type of position before and so have you but you both made it through right?"**

"**Yeah I guess." Masami said quietly knowing she overreacted. **

"**Now Gawl come here." Yumi said raising her arm to Gawl.**

"**I'm not going to get punched am I?" Gawl said walking back a step or two.**

"**No silly come here." Yumi continued her arm still out.**

**Knowing he has no choice, Gawl walks slowly to Masami's bedside he closed his eyes expecting the worst.**

**Yumi took Gawl's hand and Masami's hand and joined them together. Gawl opended his eyes quickly and looked at Masami. While she did the same both were not sure what was going on.**

"**Now." Yumi answered. "Look at each other."**

**Both did not know what was going to happen next, but they followed Yumi's command. Gawl starts to smile, it reminded him when he held his wife's hand at their wedding.**

"**Hey you." Gawl said.**

**Masami started to smile also she thought of the same thing. "Hey yourself." She answered back.**

"**Now look over there." Yumi said with here arm pointing at the direction where the window is.**

**Both look and both of them were quickly reminded of why they are here. Keiko sitting on the chair singing a lullaby to their newborn son with the shades closed and parts of the sunshine on both of them.**

"**See." Yumi said happily.**

**With that Gawl figured out what he is now that he is not by himself and he slowly say those words that every young couple does when a new addition come along. "I'm a father, I'm actually a father."**

"**Yeah that's right." Masami smiled squeezing her husband's hand.**

"**Thanks Yumi." Gawl said to Yumi getting his head on straight until he finds a way to mess it up again.**

"**Oh it's nothing." She says. But Ryo knows this and walks next to her. He knows who he wants to be with the rest of days.**

"**Yes it is." And Ryo kisses Yumi on the cheek.**

**Yumi could only let out a sigh and become red-faced.**

**Seeing this Keiko gets up from the chair with her grandson. It's time for Gawl and Masami to become a family. Keiko only hopes that someday they bring her a granddaughter. **

"**I think it's time for my grandson to be with his parents." Keiko smiled and she hands him over to Gawl. Gawl could only be amazed at seeing something so small and fragile. **

"**Hey little guy." Gawl said as he sat next to his wife to see their son together for the first time.**

**Now together, Masami quickly forgot that Gawl missed out on the birth. She finally asked him the next important step, a name.**

"**Do we have a name for our son?" Masami asked while reaching out her hand to touch their son's face.**

**Gawl thought for a moment and looked at the sun. It was very bright that day and the sun was shining down on the newborn and Keiko. Then he knew.**

"**I was thinking of Akio"(Which meant bright boy) Gawl said while he continued to look at the sun.**

"**Me too." Masami thought also as she touched Gawl's face to see hers and both moved closer and kissed.**

**Keiko could only looked and be overwhelmed she started to cry tears of joy. "Oh this is so wonderful I have to take a picture." She quickly takes a camera from her purse to not miss this moment. "Say cheese." Keiko said happily.**

**Both Masami and Gawl looked at the camera with Akio and smiled. "Cheese!" and their first family picture was snapped and there will be more pictures to come soon.**

**Everything was fine now. And everybody was happy how everything turned out even though there were a few bumps along the way. But Masami began to think of the future already now that she is a mother.**

"**Gawl I was thinking." As she cradled Akio back and forth in her arms.**

"**What Masami." Gawl answered.**

"**Maybe someday Akio could have a little brother or sister." Masami smiled as she continued to cradle Akio.**

**Gawl, not thinking things through could only think of his hormones and when he and Masami can do "IT" again when Keiko first mentioned. **

"**You mean we can do it now?" Gawl smiled devilishly at his wife.**

**Masami surprised at what she heard and what she has gone through hit Gawl over the top of his head while still holding Akio. "NO!" Masami yelled, I mean when's the time's right!" She was back to her old self and Ryo and Yumi could only look and laugh.**

"**Oops sorry." Gawl said laughing while scratching his head knowing he was a little embarrassed.**

**Then out of nowhere, Masami ears began to twitch she knew something was not right.**

"**Wait a minute, where's Kouji?" She said wondering.**

**Everyone looked around and they all saw the door opened. Kouji was nowhere in sight but Ryo quickly knew the answer.**

"**He said he had some business to attend to." Ryo replied trying to calm everybody.**

**But Gawl would not hear any of it. "Well that's a lot of nerve!" With his voice raised, "He takes off while not seeing my son? Where is he I'm gonna…"**

**Before he could say anything else Masami interrupted.**

"**GAWL! SHHHH! The baby's asleep!"**

**Gawl quickly lowered his voice not to get hit over the head again, "Oh Sorry."**

**In another part of the hospital a man walks down the hall to the elevator. He walks in and pushes the top floor. It moves along but it passes the top floor and goes to another level. No one knows about this except the man who practically designed it himself. The elevator finally stops and the doors open. He exits and walks down the hallway. He seems concerned but as usual he never shows his emotion and he feels it is the longest walk he's ever taken that it will never end. Until he sees a man near the last door like he is guarding it for his dear life. And he will only know what will happen if it is disturbed.**

"**Welcome sir." The man speaks.**

"**How is she." Kouji responds.**

"**She's resting sir and so is she."**

"**Good, I'm going in." Kouji walks to the door and puts his hand on the doorknob.**

**The man already nervous tries to "advise." His superior. "Sir do you think that's wise, I think it's too soon."**

**Kouji turns his face towards the man and looks at him with him cold eyes.**

**The man realizes his mistake and steps back. "Sorry sir." **

**Kouji opens the door and walks slowly to the bed where the person is lying she is sleeping peacefully, what she has gone through. Kouji walks closer and smiles at her knowing she will be fine when she wakes up. He turns his attention on another person, but this person is smaller than Kouji or Seiko. Before Kouji does anything else a doctor enters.**

"**Well?" Says Kouji.**

"**She's doing fine sir the birth was successful you have a very strong daughter." The doctor responds.**

"**Yes do you have the samples?" As Kouji goes back to his usual ambition.**

"**Yes, from your daughter and from the other one on the fourth floor that was just born what was it?"**

"**A boy." Kouji answers.**

"**My congratulations to the parents." The doctor says.**

"**What about the other one?" Kouji reminds him.**

"**Were still looking, as of now we retrieved the case that it was in, were testing it as we speak."**

"**Does anyone know about the light?"**

"**As it now stands the news reports says it was just lightning."**

"**Good, you know what to do." Kouji dismisses him.**

"**Yes Sir." The doctor leaves.**

**Kouji now turns his attention to Seiko and she is still sleeping, he begins to wonder about when she will wake up and asked what questions that he has not prepared for her. But for now he looks at his new addition. While looking he moves closer to see her and sees a glow but this is no ordinary glow one that is bright red… The one Gawl used to have.**

"**Yes and so it begins." Kouji said.**

**END**

**NEXT: GENERATOR 2027**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
